Abandoned
by SeeingToad
Summary: Gaara receives a letter declaring Sasuke and Naruto's love for each other. Oneshot. Shounen-ai. One-sided GaaNaru. Mentioned SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Shounen-ai. If you don't like it then don't read it.

**Abandoned**

_Little Seagull_

_In Sunagakure, the Kazekage's office..._

It felt like he was falling from a very long drop. Suddenly all time stopped, halted, and shook. There was no warning, no bell toll – simply the shock. As quickly as it happened, Gaara regained control of himself, reading the letter over once again.

His white hands gripped the edges of the scroll sheet tightly, dark ringed blue-green eyes absorbing the details. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were a couple. Naruto had joined up with the backstabbing jerk, the only person for Gaara to crave something else from -

The memory was distant and he despised the Uchiha now for abandoning everyone so willingly. He didn't trust him with Naruto. Sasuke was a true monster and would stop at nothing to manipulate the blond to get what he wanted most.

"Gaara, you all right?" Kankuro asked. He was standing beside him while he read the message; he had been the one to bring it to him.

Gaara was about to lie and say, "Of course," but then thought again. Sharing his actual feelings with someone was always a challenge. He wouldn't lie, but -

"No," he stated, using the usual monotone, then handed his brother the letter. "Read it."

Kankuro read over the message. It was surprising, but didn't shock him as it had Gaara. Then again, he always knew his brother was a little gay for the blond. For Gaara this was a hard blow. "I don't know what to say." It was true. He really didn't know what to say. If he wasn't so macho he would try to give Gaara a comforting hug, but knew the redhead would just shove him away like he usually did with Temari.

Even though Gaara had changed in many ways he was still the same in others. Kankuro placed a tentative hand on his brother's shoulder, afraid the redhead would shrug it off. Surprisingly, Gaara did no such thing. Instead his body leaned in Kankuro's direction.

"I know you, uh, liked Uzumaki Naruto," Kankuro added, hoping Gaara wouldn't be surprised that he knew his feelings.

Gaara didn't gasp in shock, turn around and say, "How did you know that?" Instead his eyes showed no trace of emotions as he looked up at Kankuro. And then, he gave a small, almost sad smile. "I'm not jealous. It wouldn't have mattered to me whether he and the Haruno girl"--

"Sakura," Kankuro interrupted, more than a little miffed that his brother couldn't even remember the name of the one who had healed him. That and he had certain feelings for the kunoichi.

"--_Sakura _became lovers or not. If Naruto... loved another it wouldn't affect me. Only," here Gaara lowered his voice to almost a whisper, as though it was a touchy subject, "I don't trust Uchiha Sasuke."

Kankuro knew that his brother didn't enjoy talking about very close matters. Even though Gaara knew communication helped didn't mean he was at ease with it. Not knowing what to say, the Kazekage office was suddenly filled with awkward silence.

"Look, brother, maybe you should trust him," Kankuro said. "From what I've heard he's changed kinda like you did."

He left with that comment, leaving Gaara to continue signing paper after paper.

Gaara felt his heart constrict in his chest and tried not to let the long buried emotions and self denial come to the surface. After he had been rescued, and after Naruto had returned to Konoha, the blond hadn't given him a second thought or mentioned her name to any of his friends. Instead all his focus had been on Sasuke.

Had that tender, tearful look he had given him when he had become conscious – was it only because he had been another Jinchuuriki? He felt his pain so long as he was a Jinchuuriki? Now that he was _normal _he was no longer worth his time? He would rather spend life with someone who had stabbed him in the back?

Gaara suddenly felt more alone than before. He had his family and acquaintances, but this loneliness was different. He had quietly longed for Naruto, had had dreams after being brought back about those beautiful blue eyes – he had even dreamed about leaving Suna to stay with the blond.

But those dreams had faded upon awakening as they did in real life.

He was alone.

A/N: I wrote this because I really miss Gaara in the manga. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it or not. :)


End file.
